


Falling Harder (Shinji Ibu)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Hurry up you two!” Momoshiro called from up ahead. He was making you come along to the street tennis courts with him, even though you and Ryoma didn’t want to go.“Shut up, Momo!” You both chorused back.He rolled his eyes and ran up the stairs with the two of you a few minutes behind.
Relationships: Ibu Shinji/Reader
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Falling Harder (Shinji Ibu)

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Slice of Life, Fluff, Comedy ☁
  * **Word Count** : 3,520 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Shinji ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Hurry up you two!” Momoshiro called from up ahead. He was making you come along to the street tennis courts with him, even though you and Ryoma didn’t want to go.

“Shut up, Momo!” You both chorused back.

He rolled his eyes and ran up the stairs with the two of you a few minutes behind.

When you finally climbed the stairs, you found Hajime Mizuki, Shinji Ibu, Akira Kamio, and Yuuta Fuji there. They were having a doubles match; Mizuki and Yuuta vs. Shinji and Kamio. You and Momo sat on the bench and watched the match while Ryoma leaned against a tree.

The match ended with Shinji and Kamio as the winners, and the four of them walked over. Kamio glared at Momo, “What are _you_ doing here?”

“An invited us,” he glared back.

“She invited _you_ , not _us_.” You pointed to yourself and then to Ryoma.

Ryoma nodded, “You made us come.”

“I don’t mind you two,” Kamio muttered.

“What?!” Momo yelled, jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at him, “What makes them so special!?”

The two of them started to argue back and forth, first about An and spiraling into random events that happened before they even met.

Mizuki grabbed your arm, sitting down on your right, “Do they always do this?”

“Yup,” you quipped, watching the two yelling at each other.

“They’re being too loud,” Shinji muttered quietly, nearly making you jump; you hadn’t even noticed him sitting there.

You glanced at him, “That’s nothing new either. Those two only have two settings – loud and louder.”

“Like you’re better than I am!?” Momo screamed, getting into Kamio’s face.

“You’re damn right I am!” Akira screamed back.

The sound of giggling broke your attention away from their bickering and you turned around to see a girl about the same size as Ryoma. She had deep green hair and blue eyes. She was giggling and staring at Shinji who tensed as soon as he saw her.

“Hii~ Shinji!” she giggled again, holding her folded hands to her chest.

“Hello,” he answered, his voice emotionless as he turned back around, giving the two quarreling boys his full attention.

The girl smiled and ran over, sitting next to him, much closer than she should have. In response, Shinji moved closer to you, trying to escape the girl as she scooted closer and closer until she was practically in his lap.

He closed his eyes as she grabbed his arm, hugging it tightly to her chest.

“I didn’t know you swung that way.” Mizuki chuckled.

Shinji didn’t even acknowledge him, so you hit Mizuki in the back of the head in his place.

“What was that for?!” he cried in surprise, glaring at you. “Why do you have to be so mean?”

“Don’t be a jerk, Hajime.” you hissed.

He scowled at the use of his first name and Yuuta chuckled from beside him.

“What are you up to this weekend, Shinji baby?” the small girl giggled.

He shook slightly, his eyes staying closed. A couple minutes later, he lifted his free arm and put it around your shoulder, pulling you closer to his side. “I’ll be spending it with my partner.”

You raised an eyebrow in question but said nothing. Mizuki jumped up and sent you an accusing glare, “When the hell did _that_ happen?”

Both Akira and Momo stopped yelling at each other, having been drowned out by Mizuki’s outcry. Putting on a fake smile, you stomped on his foot before sending him a warning look, telling him to shut his trap. He scowled again, plopping back down onto the bench and rubbing his sore foot.

“You never said anything about dating Y/N.” Akira murmured to Shinji, sending him a suspicious look.

“Neither have you,” Momo stared at you with the same look.

The small girl removed herself from beside him to stand in front of the group, her eyes watering, “I t-thought we had s-something s-s-special!” And with that dramatic act, she ran away.

Shinji made no movement as his eyes slowly slid open. Everyone stood around the two of you, waiting for some sort of answer. Silence settled over the group before he finally spoke up, removing his arm and putting some distance between the two of you.

“She has been stalking me for two months,” he muttered, so soft that the other boys had to lean closer to hear him properly. “She does this every time I try to tell her there is nothing between us. She always comes back.”

“I get it,” Yuuta snapped his fingers. “You told her that Y/N was your partner in hopes that she’d leave you alone.”

Shinji slowly nodded, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I understand.” you offered him a smile.

“I won’t allow it!” Mizuki jumped up, stomping his foot on the ground much like a child would. “I won’t allow my little sibling to be used like this.”

You rolled your eyes and stood, kicking Mizuki hard in the face with the bottom of your sneaker. “Will you shut up, I’m not even related to you.”

He twitched slightly before stepping backward, holding his nose. “How can you be okay with this? He’s using you!”

“It’s not even a big deal,” you responded, smacking his hands away when he tried to grab you. “It’s not like it’s real or anything.”

He blinked a few times before sighing, “Fine. But I’m not happy about this!”

You rolled your eyes as he stomped his foot again and then you sat back down next to Shinji who hadn’t moved an inch. You took his hand and held it in both of your own, “Don’t worry, Shinji. I’ll play along.”

He blinked slowly, his navy eyes set on your hands. “Thank you.”

You nodded, “Happy to be able to help!”

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

It’s been about a month and a half since you became Shinji’s _partner_. Honestly, it wasn’t as much work as you thought it would have been. You hung out with each other like you normally did, with the exception of holding hands and hugging, and you were spending a lot more time with Fudomine, as well. Mizuki and Momo liked to tag along, both for different reasons; Momo had nothing better to do and Mizuki was being an idiot. Even Ryoma came quite a few times, as well. Against his will, of course, but that’s just minor details.

The little girl, who you soon found out went by the name Gracie, had started to come around less and less, instead choosing to hide in the shadows, going after Shinji when you weren’t around. Apparently, she hated and felt threatened by you all at the same time.

You were sitting inside the burger joint with Shinji at your side, hand clasped within your own. Ryoma sat to your right, stuffing his face while simultaneously glaring at Momo who was glaring back and also stuffing his face. Eiji was trying to contain his laughter as he watched the two of them. Eiji, Shinji, and yourself had already finished eating and were just waiting on the two boys to finish their eating contest. Honestly, though, it didn’t look like there was an end in sight anytime soon.

Your phone started to vibrate in your pocket so you stood up and stretched before bringing it to your ear, “Yeah?”

“Hey, Y/N-chan.” It was Taka.

You smiled at the group before excusing yourself to walk outside where you leaned against the brick wall of the building, “What’s up, Taka?”

“Oishi asked me to call you,” he answered softly.

“What’s he got planned now?”

“Bowling,”

“Please tell me Inui isn’t going!”

“He is,”

You sighed deeply, knowing what was in store. “Can I at least bring some friends with me?”

“Of course you can. Will you let Momoshiro, Eiji and Echizen know, please?”

You could hear the smile in his voice before the line went dead. Taking a deep breath, you walked back inside and stopped beside the table, giving Eiji a look.

He cocked his head to the side, curious. “Who was that?”

“Taka,”

“What’d he want?”

“Oishi asked him to call me.” You sighed deeply. “He asked me to inform your guys… we’re going bowling again.”

“No!” Eiji cried, letting his head fall onto the table. “I don’t wanna!”

You patted him on the back, “The good news is that Inui’s going to have more victims. I’m inviting Mizuki, Shinya, and Yuuta.”

“Well, at least we won’t be suffering alone… right?” He pouted at you, trying to look less traumatized.

“Hey, Shinji. Invite Kamio, too.” Momo muttered through a mouthful of food.

“Shinji isn’t going,” you declared, folding your arms over your chest.

The bluenette looked at you with a mostly blank face, his navy eyes lit up with curiosity. He didn’t voice this, though.

“Eh? But you _have_ to bring him along!” Eiji protested.

Ryoma swallowed his food, took a sip of his drink, and stared up at you. “If you leave him alone too long, senpai, that girl will probably take advantage.”

Your eye twitched, _‘Damn that brat, he has a good point!’_ With a frustrated sigh, you said, “Fine, but bring Tetsu with you!”

Shinji slowly nodded.

“Maybe this won’t be so bad, after all!” Eiji chirped, offering the group a grin.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Will you hurry up?” Mizuki sighed as the group walked down the street.

You muttered incoherently under your breath, walking very slowly behind the two boys.

“Hey, guys!” Yuuta waved before crossing the street. “What’s wrong with Y/N?”

Shinya chuckled, covering his mouth. “Y/N’s not much of a morning person,”

You scoffed, leaning on Shinya when he put your arm around his shoulder to help support your slouching frame. “We weren’t even supposed to leave yet. This fool woke me up too early!”

“There’s no harm in being there early.” Mizuki glared at you over his shoulder before huffing.

“No harm my left buttcheek,” you muttered darkly, glaring daggers at the male’s back.

“Why your left cheek?” Shinya wondered, making you shrug.

“You’re so weird,” Yuuta shook his head.

When your group finally arrived at the bowling alley, it was about 8:45 in the morning. Oishi, Eiji, Kaidoh, Inui, Tetsu, Shinji, coach Ryuzaki, and Kamio had already arrived. You pulled away from Shinya and sat down against the side of the building.

Once everyone had arrived – a large group of students from several different schools -, the group filed inside and got ready to bowl. You weren’t sure how, but coach Ryuzaki was able to book the entire building for the event, meaning there were no other people to interrupt.

“Alright everyone, listen up.” Coach Ryuzaki called out and the room slowly quieted down.

Oishi stood beside her with Inui on his other side. “Here’s the deal. You’ll be put into teams of two. If you drop out, refuse to play or get a gutterball, you’ll be drinking a shot of Inui’s _Aozu_ drink.”

Inui grinned evily, holding up a small shot glass full of thick blue-green liquid. The Seigaku team shifted uncomfortably.

“If you lose, you drink an entire pitcher.” Inui held up the pitcher and Seigaku took a step back, leaving the others looking around confused. “If you win, you will not be required to drink _Aozu_.”

You moved to stand next to Fuji, giving him a weary look. “Hey, Shusuke?”

He nodded knowingly. “Yes, I know.”

“Alright, I’ll announce the teams.” Coach Ryuzaki stepped forward with a sheet of paper in her hand. “Inui-Kaidoh. Kawamura-Horio. Eiji-Fuji. Kachiro-Mizuno. Echizen-Momo. Mizuki-Mori. Jen-Choutarou. Shinji-Kamio. Shinya-Yuuta. Myself-Oishi. Everyone clear?”

Everyone nodded and found their respective partners.

“Quite the turn out, hmm?” Fuji murmered from beside you.

“They have no clue what they’re in for,” you muttered apologetically.

Eiji nodded in agreement, clutching your arm tightly. “Do you think Ryuzaki-sensei and Oishi will cheat again?”

“Probably,” you and Fuji chorused.

“Inui-Kaidoh pair. You’re up first.” Ryuzaki grinned.

Both boys glanced at each other before moving forward. Inui managed to knock down one pin in the corner, while Kaidoh knocked down five.

Taka and Horio went next. Taka was about to throw the ball when Horio stopped him. “Here, Kawamura-senpai!” he handed Taka his racket, making him go into burning mode and get a strike.

“That’s cheating!” you and Eiji chorused, angrily.

“Not-uh!” Horio stuck his tongue out at you.

Eiji and Fuji were next. Fuji grabbed the ball in his hands and threw it. The ball ended up going into the gutter. “Still haven’t gotten much better.” he murmured, thoughtfully.

Inui grinned evily again, appearing behing Fuji who sweatdropped. Everyone else froze, watching on in horror as he drank the blue-green liquid. He only took a couple sips before his body hit the ground.

“Fuji!” Taka ran to his side and shook him, to no avail.

Eiji ran over, as well, whining about that drink being murderous.

“Honestly, if Fuji can’t even stomach it, the rest of us are really in for it.” you announced, sitting next to Choutarou. He looked frightened. Then again, so did the others.

Eiji swallowed hard as he threw the ball. He hit a strike and jumped for joy, happy not to have to drink the demonic liquid.

Kachiro and Mizuno were next. Kachiro managed to get a strike on the first try.

Ryoma and Momo were after them. Momo managed to knock down all but two pins. Ryoma tried to get them both, but still only managed to get one.

Mizuki and Mori were up next. Of course, Mizuki had to be a show off and get a strike. He turned toward the group with a chuckle, twirling his hair around his finger. “Of course I got a strike, it’s all about the numbers.”

“Showoff,” you muttered as the two boys walked by. Mizuki stuck his tongue out at you and Mori only grinned.

Then it was time for you and Choutarou.

“I’m counting on you, Chou-chan.” you told him, resting you hand on his shoulder. “No pressure, though!”

He nodded, glancing down at you. “Don’t worry. I’ve got it.”

You grinned, taking a step back to give him room. He grabbed one of the balls and took a deep breath, throwing it down the lane. You instinctively grabbed onto the back of his shirt, praying to every god and deity you could think of. Your prayers were answered – he made it! A strike, he got a strike!

Letting out a relieved breath, he turned around just in time to catch you as you launched a hug at him.

“Way to go Choutarou!”

Shinji and Akira were up after you. Shinji was staring at the ball and muttering, so Akira tried to grab it. The two fought for the ball until Akira accidentally dropped it. He gulped, staring at the ball as it landed in the gutter.

Inui appeared behind him, grinning like a psychopath as he held the shot glass out to Kamio. He took it from his hand, gulping again before guzzling it down. Two seconds later, he collapsed.

 **Two drop out** ; Shusuke Fuji and Akira Kamio.

Shinya and Yuuta were the next ones to take their turn.

“Let me,” Shinya said, grabbing the bowling ball from Yuuta. He managed to hit a strike, making Yuuta let out a sigh of relief.

Last to go was Oishi and Ryuzaki-sensei. They both grinned and went over to their bags, getting out their bowling gloves.

Eiji gulped from your left, “We are _so~_ doomed.”

“Yup,” you nodded, watching as Oishi grabbed his ball and stepped forward. Of course he got a strike.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

The battle continued on for a while and you had to admit, it was pretty fierce. Just like the last time, Oishi and Ryuzaki were cheating, catching people off guard just as they were throwing their balls. It wasn’t going well for the others.

After twenty minutes, almost everyone had dropped.

 **Ten Drop Out** ; Shusuke Fuji. Akira Kamio. Kaoru Kaidoh. Tatsunori Mori. Eiji Kikumaru. Yuuta Fuji. Inui Sadaharu. Takashi Kawamura. Shinya Yanagizawa. Satoshi Horio.

“Hey, Y/N?” Choutarou whispered, grabbing tightly onto your arm.

“Hmm?”

“We’re not that far behind. If Momo and Ryoma can ace this shot, their score will be above ours, but we can easily get our place back. It’s those seventh graders we have to look out for.”

“I know. Do you think you can take it?” you glanced at him curiously.

He nodded, giving you a determined look. “Definately.”

“I’ll take care of Momo and Ryoma, then.”

He nodded again, pulling away from you and grabbing one of the balls. He got another strike. Who would have thought that he was so good at bowling? You almost couldn’t believe that he’s never played before, but you were thankful that he was on your side.

You glared at coach Ryuzaki as she tricked Mizuki into getting a gutter ball. If she can play dirty, then so can you! Just as Momo went to throw the ball, you grinned and yelled out, “Momo, watch out for that puddle!”

“Huh?” He tripped over his own feet, the ball flying from his hands and into the gutter. It took him a moment to realize what had happened and then he turned around, glaring at you. “Cheater!”

“Like I’m the only one doing it?” you retorted, sitting back down next to Choutarou.

Momoshiro gulped as Ryuzaki held the shot glass in his face. He frowned, downing it and passing out before he got halfway through the drink.

 **Twelve Drop Out** ; Shusuke Fuji. Akira Kamio. Kaoru Kaidoh. Tatsunori Mori. Eiji Kikumaru. Yuuta Fuji. Inui Sadaharu. Takashi Kawamura. Shinya Yanagizawa. Satoshi Horio. Hajime Mizuki. Takeshi Momoshiro.

Choutarou picked up the ball and approached the line. He faked a throw, the corner of his mouth twitching up when Ryuzaki screamed, trying to distract him – he had anticipated it. You sent her a glare and she shrugged.

“I saw a roach,”

You glanced around the room, from the pile of bodies near the door to the eight people left standing. Kachiro squeaked when his foot slipped and he fell onto his behind, the ball landing in the next lane over. Your eyes narrowed at the small puddle of water near the line before snapping to Ryuzaki who was whistling innocently.

_‘Isn’t she supposed to be teaching us sportsmanship? Jeez,’_

Inui’s shadow covered the small boy like a menacing creature from the darkest depths of hell. Before the drink could even be offered, the boy flopped backward, unconscious. Mizuno, his partner, gulped in fear.

Shinji stood up and made a move toward the ball rack, but you stopped him, resting your hand over his. His eyes met yours and the concern touched his heart, bringing pink to his cheeks.

“Take your time and don’t let coach Ryuzaki distract you,” you told him softly, keeping your voice low.

He nodded, seeming to hesitate for a moment before leaning down and pecking your cheek. He mumbled something, but it was too low for you to hear it and he didn’t give you time to question it before he was approaching the line.

His form looked good and you were sure that the ball was at least going to hit, but it only just clipped the side pin before hitting the gutter. The pin in question wobbled a bit and you held your breath. The pin stilled.

Inui pounced, grabbing Shinji’s shoulder and nearly smacking the bluenette in the face with the cup. “Drink up, and enjoy~”

“No, wait!” You rushed forward, snatching the cup from his hand. The liquid felt slimey on your hand when it slipping over the rim. “I’ll drink it instead,”

“Senpai, no!” Choutarou grabbed your free hand, his brown eyes filled with worry.

“I have to do this,” you shook your head, pulling away from him. “Shinji… I really like you!” Before anyone could stop you, you tilted your head back and downed the contents of the cup. Those that were still conscious cried out in surprise and terror.

And then everything went quiet.

You blinked a few times, staring at the small drops in the bottom of the cup. Your head felt foggy.

“Senpai?” Choutarou whispered, scared that if he raised his voice, you might break.

Shinji approached, carefully taking the cup from your hand. “Are you okay?”

You wrinkled your nose and smacked your lips a few times. “Taste like lemon,”

Everyone fell to the floor dramatically aside from Ryuzaki, who just stared at you as if you had grown an extra head.

“What? Why are you lookin’ at me like that?”

“Oh look at the time, I have to go pick up Sakuno. Bye!” Ryuzaki turned tail and all but ran from the building.

“Isn’t Sakuno at home?” you wondered, bringing your attention back to Shinji when he took your hand. “Shinji, what -”

His lips met yours, silencing you. “I really like you, too.”

Oishi sighed deeply from his place on the ground, running his hand across his face. “What a strange world we live in,”

You grinned at the comment, wrapping your arms around Shinji’s waist.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
